Eran los pequeños detalles
by OneWingedEggplant
Summary: Cuando se tiene por amigo a una persona tan conflictiva como Rorschach, a veces uno tenía que hacer unos cuantos sacrificios. Quizás hasta demasiados, si le preguntaban a él.


Disclaimer: Adivinaron, ni Watchmen ni sus personajes me pertenecen. Si lo hicieran, introduciría un par de pequeños pero necesarios cambios en la obra. Para empezar, Dr. Manhattan sería de un brillante color magenta, obviamente. Todos sabemos lo mucho que le hace falta.

_A/N: Mal Summary: perdonen, no tenía mucha inspiración. No estoy muy segura de lo que opino de esta historia, si me gusta o no. Justo la terminé minutos antes de empezar esa etapa en la vida de todo escritor en la que resiente todo lo que alguna vez ha redactado y piensa que se trata de poco más que porquerías. Sabrán disculpar. ^^_

* * *

><p>Dan siempre había estado perfectamente consciente de los escasos -por no decir nulos- modales que caracterizaban a su compañero en la lucha contra el crimen. Era grosero, descortés, tenía un particular talento para hacer sonar cada uno de sus comentarios como si se tratasen de un insulto, hablaba con la boca llena... Sin mencionar que carecía por completo de todo resquicio de consideración por quienes lo rodeaban.<p>

Un par de ejemplos. Era previsible que cuando irrumpía abiertamente en una casa ajena -entiéndase, la suya-, el vigilante no tocara la puerta; pero el que prefiriera tirarla abajo de un puntapié antes que forzar la cerradura como cualquier intruso respetable tendría la amabilidad de hacer, a Dan le resultaba un poco excesivo. Incluso algunas de las veces hasta había atacado a una puerta inocente a la que ni siquiera le habían echado el cerrojo.

Eso era hasta que se las arreglaba para ingresar. Porque sí; uno podía instalar la mejor cerradura del mercado, un excelente sistema de seguridad, una puerta blindada de las que se usan en las cajas de seguridad de los bancos, incluso contratar una modesta armada de ninjas con la misión de defender la entrada; pero Rorschach siempre se las apañaría para invadir su propiedad.

Y llevaría su importuno trasero hasta la cocina; y allí es donde comenzaba el desastre.

Era como si un huracán arrasara con todos los comestibles que tenía guardados en la alacena: apenas cinco minutos con Rorschach dentro bastarían para que la habitación se convirtiera en un campo de batalla.

Usualmente, los enlatados eran los primeros en encontrar su final bajo las garras de su hambriento compañero. Luego, el enmascarado pasaba a la sección de los dulces: barras energéticas, galletas de salvado, alguna porción de pastel si tenía algo de suerte. Cualquier cosa que estuviese a su alcance y superara los niveles recomendables de azúcar era bienvenida. Y mientras más conservantes, mejor.

Los cereales eran todo un problema; pues la caja en la que venían era tamaño familiar, y cuando Rorschach perdía el interés en lo que sea que estuviera comiendo, no tenía mayor problema en dejar las sobras desparramadas por ahí. Y muchas de esas veces, estas sobras encontraban su camino hasta el piso, y se volvía un verdadero desastre cuando alguien -Rorschach- las pisaba. No obstante, había solucionado este inconveniente comprando únicamente cereales de miel, pues su compañero lo odiaba con toda su alma: decía que eran desayuno de comunistas.

Pero todo lo dicho anteriormente ni siquiera alcanzaba para efectuar una introducción apropiada a lo estresante que se volvía el trabajar con una persona tan desconsiderada, tosca y políticamente incorrecta como lo era Rorschach.

Desde un principio la imagen que proyectaba no era la del tipo más elegante del mundo. Claro, existía una extraña gracia con la que rompía los cráneos de los criminales que tenían la mala suerte de encontrarse justo en medio de la trayectoria de su puño -o de la botella que éste sostenía, el bate de baseball, la escoba que la vecina había dejado olvidada en el patio, la llave inglesa que había dejado caer algún matón, el matón en sí... Rorschach tenía el particular don de convertir en un arma letal hasta a unas pantuflas de conejo-; pero eso no contaba.

Dejando de lado el combate contra el crimen, el comportamiento de Rorschach era igual de refinado que el de un bárbaro ebrio. Uno que acababa de emborracharse con una botella completa de un vodka con 97% de graduación de alcohol.

Pero aquello no le era una sorpresa, pues sabía muy bien que Rorschach no era precisamente un adepto a los detalles: más de una vez había comprobado a ciencia cierta como a su compañero le importaba un cuerno las apariencias. Un claro ejemplo de esto era el poco interés que demostraba por su higiene personal. Es decir, nunca había sido exactamente lo que se dice el hombre más pulcro del mundo; oh Dios, ni siquiera estaba cerca de serlo.

Bastaba con decir que rara vez tomaba un baño para dejar en claro el asombroso nivel de mugre con el que no tenía problemas en convivir. Y estaba seguro de esto, por el intenso hedor a pescado podrido, huevos rancios, azufre, leche agria, vaselina y algo que podría jurar olía idéntico al azafrán que emanaba de su compañero casi todo el tiempo -excepto los primeros miércoles de cada mes; tal parecía que Rorschach _literalmente_ tenía un día programado para el baño-.

Al principio que había parecido absolutamente insoportable, incluso hasta había tenido la osadía de señalárselo luego de una de sus largas patrullas en la ciudad. No obstante, con el paso del tiempo y una nariz rota como recordatorio de que a Rorschach verdaderamente no le agradaba que se entrometieran en su vida privada; había aprendido a aceptarlo. Incluso había logrado adiestrar su agudo sentido del olfato para que pasara por alto la asquerosa peste que constantemente rodeaba a su compañero.

A decir verdad, nunca había muy bien a qué se debía aquella curiosa aversión que el enmascarado había desarrollado por el agua. ¿Le preocupaba derretirse acaso? ¿Tenía miedo de quitarse la máscara hasta para ducharse; y por eso nunca lo hacía, pues ésta se lavaba en seco?

En una de esas contadas ocasiones en las que Rorschach bajaba sus defensas, había aprovechado para intentar averiguar a qué debía tanta falta de pulcritud. No era que verdaderamente existiese un momento en el que el vigilante dejase de estar tan alerta como si cualquiera estuviese a punto de saltarle de detrás de un contenedor de basura con el firme objetivo de asesinarlo; pero luego de años y años trabajando junto a su paranoico compañero, había aprendido que en determinadas situaciones, como por ejemplo luego de aquellas intensas sesiones de lucha contra el crimen tras las cuales Rorschach quedaba apenas un poco más somnoliento que de costumbre -siempre se negaba a tomar café, lo cual a Dan le resultaba particularmente admirable pues él no podía soportar siquiera una noche sin las casi seis tazas que constituían la cuota mínima de cafeína que garantizaba su total funcionamiento-, el vigilante se mostraba un poco más dispuesto a entablar algo de plática informal.

No era que en esos momentos fuese verdaderamente posible sonsacarle algo esencialmente importante como por ejemplo, su nombre -ni bajo los efectos de una dosis industrial de tranquilizantes suficiente para poner a dormir a una manada de elefantes africanos Rorschach sería capaz de revelar una cosa así-; pero si se esforzaba lo suficiente, podía obtener de su compañero algo trivial pero absolutamente relevante como su color favorito -el púrpura, por cierto-.

En fin, la respuesta que bajo estas excepcionales circunstancias había recibido a su pregunta de: "¿Por qué demonios no te bañas más seguido?" había sido una no muy extensa sarta de sandeces de algo que sonaba al tipo de teorías de conspiración que uno sólo encuentra en las películas. Probablemente si hubiese estado en pleno uso de sus facultades mentales Dan hubiese comprendido al menos una idea general de a qué debía tanta paranoia; pero por cómo se encontraba en ese entonces -atontado como si no hubiese dormido en una semana- no logró demasiado. Podría jurar que había oído mencionar la palabra comunista al menos quince veces durante el pequeño discurso de su compañero, no obstante.

Así que; básicamente había vuelto al punto de partida. Que era, por cierto, no tener absolutamente la más mínima idea de por qué su compañero compartía el mismo interés por la higiene que un puerco en un lodazal.

O peor.

Pero podía vivir con ello. De hecho, podría hacerlo con casi todos las absurdas excentricidades de Rorschach. Que se colara en su casa a entradas horas de la noche casi matándolo del susto con cada vez no era importante. Que la pobre cerradura de su puerta de entrada temblara de miedo al ver al enmascarado llegar era completamente fácil de ignorar. Que en toda su casa no quedara un maldito cubo de azúcar por su culpa, eso podía pasarlo por alto. Hasta ya ni le importaba que una tarde en su compañía fuese comparable a pasar un día de campo en un basural. Todo ello, podía soportarlo.

Más existía una sola cosa que verdaderamente lo sacaba de quicio.

Podría ser insignificante en comparación con todas las otras grandes dificultades que enfrentaba su amistad -no saber el nombre de tu compañero podría ser considerado como falta de confianza; por ejemplo-, pero eran los pequeños detalles los que hacían que una relación como la suya funcionase. Y éste en particular, lo hacían desear el poder propinarle un buen puñetazo en el rostro.

Y lo peor era que sabía que no podía arriesgarse a mencionárselo: el actuar de una forma tan inconsciente fácilmente podía ser considerado un suicidio. Aunque cabía la posibilidad de que, si Rorschach se encontraba particularmente bondadoso, tan sólo acabaría con uno o dos dedos fracturados. Y una pala incrustada en el cráneo, quizás.

Entonces, no le quedaba más remedio que quedarse callado y soportar aquello también.

Por que sí; por mucho que quisiera, Dan tenía la certeza de algo: nunca lograría que cuando ambos estaban sentados a la mesa, Rorschach usara servilletas.


End file.
